


Blair and Jim's Response to Responses to Happy Valentine's Day, Chief

by Wyndewalker



Series: Happy Valentine's Day Chief [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was in a wacky mood at work and the guys decided to voice their opinions on the responses this got on the YahooGroup SentinelAngst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair and Jim's Response to Responses to Happy Valentine's Day, Chief

Blair:

Dear Ladies of Sentinel Angst,

Wynde was kind enough to let me read the responses she got to the story she wrote about my Valentine’s Day troubles. While I’m touched that you are all outraged on my behalf please don’t stay angry at Denise. Sometimes people just aren’t meant to be together. It would have been more diplomatic of her to break up with me some time other than Valentine’s Day, but at least she was honest with me. As for those of you asking for her address, and you know who you are, learn to live and let live. I have. Thank you.

Blair Sandburg

PS Do not believe a word Jim says. It’s all lies. Lies I tell you.

 

Jim:

Hi Ladies,

If any of you believe a word he just said then you really need your BS-o-meter checked. You know, Blair Sandburg Bull Sh…um, sorry, ladies, -o-meter. It’s essential in all dealings with him. As for how he feels about Denise, hates her guts about sums it up. You see, Wynde was being really nice and left out all the bad things that Sandburg called Denise when she wrote that story. Actually, she probably couldn’t spell half of it once he started cursing in some obscure African dialect only he would know. Don’t believe any of that forgiveness crap he’s spouting because he hasn’t and I sure as hell haven’t forgiven her. If you want to send her nasty e-mails be my guest. Here’s her address – Iamheartless @ hell . net. See, I’m not as computer illiterate as Blair thinks I am. Just because I don’t like computers doesn’t mean I don’t know my way around one. Have fun sending those nasty e-mails.

Jim

Blair: BS-o-meter, man? And I never called Denise bad things in an obscure African dialect.

Jim: Yes you did.

Blair: Did not.

Jim: Did too.

"Um, sorry about that," Wynde apologizes, the sounds of squabbling can be heard in the background. "If I’d known that Jim knew the password to my computer I never would have left them alone with it. That’ll teach me to logon with a Sentinel in the room." A loud crash is heard in the background. Wynde turns to investigate and gasps, "No! Watch the fish tank! Okay, guys, put down the pillows. My room is not a battlefield. Oomph." A pillow smacks her in the face. Blair and Jim pause, waiting for her reaction. Hitting the send button, Wynde picks up a pillow and advances on the grinning guys.

 

Well, I hope everyone was amused. That little snippet came to me while I was at work and I thought I’d share.


End file.
